1988 Daniel 500
The 1988 Daniel 500, nicknamed "The Death of Don Chapcar", '''was a race held and a very tragic occurrence at Daniel Raceway. It took place on Sunday, August 21st, 1988. The crash ended Alex Quint's career and ended Don Chapcar's life. The event occurred in the speedway's turn 3 when Mike Seasons lost control of his car and hit Alex while drafting with Don. Don then accidentally turned right and hit the metal fence, causing Don and Alex to crash outside the speedway. After both cars flew off the track, Alloy Wilson takes the lead and Seasons finishes 12th. It's one of the races of all part-time racers. Eugene Carbureski was not able to compete, due to himself being hurt from a helicopter accident. Alloy Wilson won with The King second and Ryan Shields third. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike The Race Background Piston Cup officials say that Chapcar is one of the most talented Racers on the track. He mostly makes his wins at Truman Speedway but he states that Daniel Raceway is a pretty rough course for him. Quint was also a champion in the Piston Cup but feared that Chapcar would make a win. Quint is mostly the first racer to run out of the pits because of how fast his crew is, he thinks it helps him win. 4:51 PM The 1988 Daniel 500 was about to begin and all cars were lined up at the pits. Quint was the car in first and was behind the pace car in 1st place. As the race began, Quint had a great start while Chapcar was in 23rd. Chapcar remembered his training with his father and quickly gains speed. 6:55 PM Chapcar passes Slide Powers and Klint Shiftright until he catches up on Seasons and Wilson. Quint just recently recovered from illness so he wasn't that efficient and fast. Chapcar was one of those racers with a new design, which is a 1988 Stodgey Suaver EX upgrade. Quint was speeding so Chapcar couldn't pass but wasn't planning to hit him cause he isn't rude as he said in an interview. Chapcar then passed Cole Speedland, his enemy Jonathan Melter and Quint while the three were getting frightened. While all cars were pitting, Quint was the first one to leave (pit stop is 14.8 seconds) and then Chapcar exited second (18.1 seconds). Chapcar was far behind in second place. 7:32 PM Racers had to pit again and Quint was going to pit for more fuel and tires while Chapcar was fine and didn't need to pit, but he wanted to. His crew chief told him not to pit or finish in a low position but he had never won a race in Daniel but wanted to pit so it was a hard choice for Chapcar. Chapcar then glared at Quint and saw him changing tires, he then decided not to pit and went for the finish line. Quint then saw him and then yelled at his crew to hurry up. After the pits, Quint was behind Chapcar and couldn't catch up. Meanwhile Claude Scruggs blows his engine on the 83rd lap of the race causing him to go to the pits and retire. 9:58 PM Quint was in 2nd place and there were two laps to go. Speedland reached 1st and Seasons was behind Quint. Quint thought it was a great idea to draft with Chapcar. During the last lap, Chapcar was in the lead with Quint on his tail. All fans were cheering on Chapcar and Quint until racer Mike Seasons gets too low and hits the ground, causing him to run out of control and hit Quint on the bumper, causing him to speed and then pushed Chapcar which made him accidentally do a PIT maneuver on Speedland, causing Speedland to spin and then goes airborne into the field. As he went airborne, Quint was speeding while pushing Chapcar. Chapcar then accidentally turned left, causing him to go toward the metal fence and then hits it with Quint on his tail, both cars went flying out of the track while Alloy takes the lead. Racers James Robson, Taylor Bendy and rookie Jack Spinner spun trying to avoid Seasons. After the race, all fans were silent after Wilson won the race. While Quint and Chapcar fell to the ground, Chapcar bursted into flames. After fire trucks removed the fire, ambulances took Quint and Chapcar to the hospital. Chapcar was then reported dead after taken to the hospital. Aftermath After Chapcar's fatal crash, authorities thought Quint did it on purpose to keep Chapcar from winning and was sent to prison. They then discovered that it was by accident after the found out that Chapcar turned right. Quint was then sent out of prison. Taylor Bendy quit after realizing his best friend died. Chapcar's death was considered the last straw by many for the Piston Cup. Some racers threatened leaving (such as Billy Ford, Brush Curber, Eugene Carbureski and Cole Speedland) while two actually did. Those were Quint and Bendy. while massive safety improvements would be done as well as more durable walls and catch fences due to the amount of fatalities that happened in that decade. Transcript The Death of Don Chapcar Pinkie: TROUBLE! MIKE SEASONS TOO LOW! HE HITS DON CHAPCAR! CHAPCAR DOES A PIT MANEUVER ON COLE SPEEDLAND! SPEEDLAND'S AIRBORNE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING?! Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! CHAPCAR AND QUINT FELL OUT THE SPEEDWAY! Pinkie: Oh god they better not die, four races ago we just lost- OH NO! I'M GONNA VOMIT! BLEHHHHHHH! Spike: Don't mention him Pinkie! Twilight told you that you might be possibly suffering from PTSD after that crash. Take it easy and don't mention him, you seem to vomit if you do. Pinkie: But! Spike: ''I DON'T CARE'''''! Even the Landis family said it, you were traumatized by this. You are undergoing treatment during breaks between races. Pinkie: But I'm still worried for those two! What if they die! Will I get worse?! (Pinkie starts to cry) Spike: Well, never mind at all. It's Alloy Wilson for the win and the crowd is so silent here at Daniel Raceway. Here goes nothing here at the Tank Coat team radio. (Chapcar radio) Wells: Guys, what the (Popeye toot) is Chapcar doing here?! (No radio, just racers and teams talking) Quint (weakly): I'm fine. Wells: Chapcar! Chapcar! (Wells Roundabout cries hard) Taylor Bendy Quits Taylor: Is Ms. Lazuli there? Lapis: Yes I'm here. What is it? Taylor (cries): I'm done with racing. I've just lost my best friend Don and Tom Landis died 4 races ago. Lapis: You don't mean it, do you? Taylor: I mean it. I just can't go on. My best friend just DIED! Just tell Mr Armstrong he can replace me for the 1989 Nightdona Clash. Lapis (sad): Ok. I will tell Chuck the news. Chuck: Ok, I'm going to... Lapis: Excuse me, you have to replace Taylor Bendy starting in the 1989 Nightdona 500. Chuck: Ok, I will my friend. Your name? Lapis: Lapis Lazuli. Chuck: Ok. Lapis. Lapis: Ok, back to you Pinkie and Spike! Spike is telling news at Pinkie about that. Spike: The news on Chapcar's death is he just died. Pinkie (crying): I'M STILL CRYING BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT CHAPCAR! THIS IS THE WORST RACE EVER! I QUIT! (Pinkie leaves and Twilight arrives) Twilight: Hey Spike. What's the matter? Spike: Pinkie has quit so please help me with the rest. Gallery Death of Don Chapcar.png|Don and Alex's crash. Results #Alloy Wilson - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Ryan Shields - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Johnathan Melter - 200 laps #Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps #Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps #Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps #Ernie Gearson - 200 laps #Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps #Klint Shiftright - 200 laps #Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps #Andrew Axler - 200 laps #Ruby Oaks - 200 laps #Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps #Ron Pitcar - 200 laps #Crusty Rotor - 200 laps #Greg Candyman - 200 laps #Don Alternators - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Slide Powers - 200 laps #Brush Curber - 200 laps #Mike Yankee - 200 laps #Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Harry Redstop - 200 laps #Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps #Greg Locke - 199 laps #Haul Inngas - 199 laps #Don Chapcar - 199 laps(fatal crash) #Alex Quint - 199 laps(career ending crash) #Mike Seasons - 199 laps(crash) #Taylor Bendy - 199 laps(crash) #James Robson - 199 laps(crash) #Jack Spinner - 199 laps(crash) #Cole Speedland - 199 laps(crash) #Claude Scruggs - 83 laps(engine) #Sammy Smelter - 8 laps(hit the wall) Category:1988 Piston Cup Category:Tragic Moments Category:Historic Races Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes